Fifty Stories Book
by Sierra Tango
Summary: This will be just a compilation of one shots. I have a bunch of small scenes I think would be cute or interesting. If you have any idea's let me know. It's Fifty Shades, of course it's rated M.
1. Number 2

**Hey everyone. I hope you like this one. All stories are one shotes unless otherwise noted. Let me know what you think. The next ones will be longer I just wanted to put something out there for you.**

**Number 2**

Christian closes 'Goodnight Moon' and places it back on the bookshelf. He walks over, takes my hand, and we quietly close the door on our sleeping son.

Down in the kitchen I check the screen and see he is still sleeping. Who needs a baby monitor when your husband can afford to place small screens all over the house with a direct feed into the baby's room?

Mrs. Taylor has diner on the table for us.

"I went to see Dr. Green today." I say trying to find a way to ease into the subject.

Christian looks up at me trying to figure out where I'm going with this.

"Did she find something wrong?" He asks.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What would you say?"

"Well, you know how we have both said we don't want Teddy to be an only child?" I said looking at my plate. I look up at him and shrug my shoulders. "Are you ready for number two?"

Christian puts his fork back down on his plate and I can hear Mrs. Taylor discreetly exit the room. He runs both his hands through his hair.

_Double hands. Uh oh. _My subconscious follows Mrs. Taylor's path out of the room.

"Okay." I jump in before he can say anything. "This one is not my fault. I told you I was a day late for my shot and you decide to ignore me."

Christian gets up and walks over to me at the other side of the table. He kneels down so we are looking eye to eye. "Oh Mrs. Grey, What am I going to do with you?" He sound ominous but I can see the sides of his mouth turn up in a small smile.

_He's happy. Thank God. _

"Well maybe we should stop having sex for a while." I say playfully.

"Don't even joke about that Ana." He says.

He puts his hand on my stomach. "If only you weren't so enticing."

"So you're happy?" I said just to confirm.

"Yes. I am very happy." Christian says. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. _Oh Fifty. You always seem to surprise me. _

Without any warning he picks me up into his arms. "Are you ready for dessert?"

My inner goddess jumps up and down. "I think that sound lovely."

**Please review. If you have any thing you want to see let me know.**


	2. Afternoon Delight

**I promise I will start making them longer but I just thought this would be really cute. Let me know what you think. **

I heard my email app ding. I looked up from my manuscript. It's from Christian and I can't suppress a smile.

**From: **Christian Grey  
**Subject: **Just checking in  
**Date: **October 26, 2011 11:45  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

Hey baby,  
Just checking in on you. How are you doing?  
ILY x

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I feel feisty. My inner goddess gives me an idea.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey  
**Subject: **Missing you…  
**Date: **October 26, 2011 11:48  
**To: **Christian Grey

…Inside me.  
ILY too.

Anastasia Grey  
Horny Commissioning Editor, SIP

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey  
**Subject: **BLACKBERRY!  
**Date: **October 26, 2011 11:50  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

I love this flirting but please use your Blackberry Anastasia.  
The IT guy has been given enough overtime already.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey  
**Subject: **Blackberries sound good.  
**Date: **October 26, 2011 11:53  
**To: **Christian Grey

These stupid cravings are messing with my head. It's hard for me to concentrate. I keep thinking about what we did last night, and this morning, and after breakfast.

:B  
(^ Me biting my lip)

Anastasia Grey  
Horny Pregnant Wife

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey  
**Subject: **Fond Memories  
**Date: **October 26, 2011 11:55  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

I very much enjoyed that too. You are quite insatiable lately. I am having a hard time keeping up.  
Have you taken lunch yet?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey  
**Subject: **Just nibbling  
**Date: **October 26, 2011 11:59  
**To: **Christian Grey

Not yet. I have been eating all day so I was just going to work through lunch.

Anastasia Grey

* * *

I waited for a reply but none came. I assumed he was called into a meeting. I went back to reading my manuscript. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey babe." Christian walked in.

I couldn't help but smile. My inner goddess jumps up and down.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I brought you some blackberries. I thought we could have lunch together." He said. His eyes gave away his true desire.

"I would much rather have you."

I got up and walked over to him. Reaching around I locked the door.

Immediately his lips were on mine. Even with all the desire coursing through me I could still feel his hesitation. I don't know if it was the beating or the pregnancy but he has been very gentle with me.

He picked me up and sat me on the desk.

"This has to be quick and quiet." He growls in my ear.

"Hmm" I agree.

In one swift motion he lifted my skirt around my waist, undid his pants and slid my panties down. He moved slowly into me so I don't gasp. He paused then starts to move faster. The friction is glorious. It doesn't take long before my hands tighten around his arms and I fall apart silently. One more thrust and he lets go as well.

I sat there panting for a moment. He eased out of me and slid my panties back up. Once he is presentable again he said, "So, do you want to have lunch?"

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I thought Ana would be feisty during pregnancy. If you have any idea's let me know. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
